The addition of organosilicon compounds containing Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic multiple bond is well known and is often referred to as "hydrosilation". Likewise, it is known that hydrosilation can be accelerated with catalyst, such as platinum catalysts. Hydrosilation is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,730 to Karstedt, in which platinum catalysts are used to effect the addition of an organosilicon compound having a silicon bonded hydrogen atom to an aliphatically unsaturated compound having either olefinic or acetylenic unsaturation and thereby form an adduct having a new silicon carbon linkage.
Compared to the catalysts known heretofore for the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic multiple bond, the platinum complexes used in this invention have the advantage that they are more effective and/or can be obtained more readily in a pure state from the precipitation reaction and consequently can be diluted to the proper concentration more readily than the conventional platinum catalysts used heretofore.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a catalyst for effecting the addition of organosilicon compounds containing silicon bonded hydrogen to unsaturated organic compounds. Another object of this invention is to provide a catalyst which is more effective in promoting hydrosilation. Still another object of this invention is to provide a catalyst which is available in substantially pure state and is effective at room temperature. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for promoting the addition of organosilicon compounds having silicon bonded hydrogen to a compound having aliphatic unsaturation.